Life begins anew
by Tammie
Summary: The story takes place in Spira after the defeat of Sin. Yuna and the rest continue their lives, but some surprises change what Yuna thought life would be like. Along with something no one ever expected...
1. Prologue

**_Author's Note: _**I'm back from a long break! I'll be posting more stories here and it's up to you ... the reviewer, to keep this fanfiction going. I need feedback (good and bad) to improve myself. ^^ Well, enjoy!  
  
**PROLOGUE**  
  
_"Everyone...everyone has lost something precious. Everyone here has lost homes, dreams, and friends. Everybody...now, Sin is finally dead. Now, Spira is ours again. Working together...now we can make new homes for ourselves, and new dreams. Although I know the journey will be hard, we have lots of time. Together, we will rebuild Spira. The road is ahead of us, so let's start out today. Just, one more thing...the people and the friends that we have lost, or the dreams that have faded...Never forget them."_  
  
These were my last words to Spira. When I was standing in that podium...looking out onto the faces of so many happy people, my heart sank. I had had lost many precious things, along with someone who I loved. The star of the Zanarkand Abes-even though Zanarkand had been in ruins for one thousand years-the one who I had shared a moment with. The one named Tidus. He had been a dream. A dream that was created by the Fayth that I had sent to a peaceful and eternal rest. But my life after that day was...much different than I had expected it to be. Much different. It's my turn to tell you my story...


	2. Chapter 1: Reunion

**CHAPTER ONE - REUNION**  
  
I finished my last words to Spira as my eyes filled with salty tears. It was painful to say these words, because most of it pertained to me. I had to give Spira hope...I had to give them the freedom of living without Sin, but in the progress of doing this-my heart was broken and I lost something I truly loved. I could hear the roaring voices of the people in the Blitzball stadium seats: cheering my name, whistling, roaring in laughter and expressing their happiness.  
  
"Yunie...?" said a soft and cheery voice of my Al Bhed cousin, Rikku. I was crying heavidly and I hadn't noticed my friends Rikku, Lulu, Wakka and Kimahri standing around me as a wept. Kimahri held me as I felt Rikku's hands on my shoulders, "Yunie, it's okay. You did great!" she comforted. I didn't want to break down before the eyes of Spira, so I stood proud and wiped my tears away. "I'm fine...I'm just happy for Spira," I secured them. They smiled as I waved at Spira one last time and turned to leave. I had been through so much the past month and now everything ended.   
Sin was no longer here and we no longer had to follow the teachings of Yevon. The Guado had been forgiven for their large mistakes and had been accepted back into society. There were no longer Crusaders and the Al Bhed were slowly being reunited-what was left of them-by my Uncle Cid and his Airship.  
  
The city of Luca seemed to glow this day. The sun shone brightly over the second largest city in Spira. Making my way down towards the docks, people all around me stopped in their tracks and bowed in their prayer. Even though we no longer believed in Yevon, the prayer was still something that would stay with us. It was something that had evolved to show respect to others and not only to praise them in the name of Yevon. I would stop and bow in return, keeping a warm smile on my face. My friends and past Guardians walked along with me and simply watched. I stopped suddenly and turned to them, "I...," I said hesitantly. I don't know how they would take my request, but I supposed they would respect it, "...would like some time on my own. You can all..." I smiled up at them, "...wait for me at the Café." Yunie threw her arms around me with an impulse as she embraced me, "Okay, Yunie!" I smiled at my young cousin and Kimahri nodded, Wakka smiled and Lulu held my face as Rikku pulled away. "Let us know if you need anything, Yuna," Lulu reassured. I nodded, watching them turn and leave. I quickly made my way back to the docks I was at before my speech. The ocean seemed to...calm me in a way I had never known before.  
  
I sat down on edge of the pear that edged out towards the water and watched the water ripple around me. It was so peaceful here that I didn't pay attention to anything else, but the tranquility of the sea. I brought my fingers up to my mouth, curled them and blew hard as the sound of a high pitched whistle escaped it. I continued this...for about five minutes when the sound was broken by a voice. A voice that ment so much to me, but I knew it couldn't be true, "You called, Yuna?"  
I turned around and my heart skipped a beat. Could I be dreaming or just hallusinating from the fact that I missed him greatly? She blinked a few times and realized...that I wasn't dreaming or hallusinating, but that this was _real._ "Tidus...?" I asked hesitantly rising to my feet to face this person, "The one and only!" He smiled broadly, placing one hand on his hip. I was speechless and my immediate reaction was to launch myself at him, wrap my arms around him and embrace him...like I had tried to do atop of the Airship-only this time I didn't fall through. This time I felt his body pressed against mine, his warmness, just...him. "I'm ... I'm glad you're back ... Tidus," I whispered ... almost in a dazed sign. "I'm glad I'm back, too ... Yuna."  
  
I giggled. He _was_ back ...


End file.
